Convert Me
by iKiska
Summary: Sakuya comes to her Mistress one evening with a plea, a plea that would change her life forever.


PFFT what shit this is. I apologize for those of you who have been reading my stories - I have been in a HUGE writer's block for aaaages. I don't even know what's going to happen next in "Thirst." All's I know is how it ends. But there shall be several more chapters before that happens.

For this, I apologize again. Ending sucks, beginning sucks, middle… hell, that sucks too. Please don't judge my writing on this crap D:

"Sakuya?" Remilia asked one day over her book.

On cue, the head maid Sakuya appeared before her mistress and curtsied. "Yes, My Lady?" she replied, pouring Remilia another cup of candied blood tea.

"You told me once you would like to become a vampire," Remilia stated, still not looking at her servant.

Sakuya said nothing, staring intently at her mistress through dark blue eyes.

"Why is that?" Remilia continued when she realized Sakuya would not speak. "Why would you want to become a vampire?"

Knowing the right answer, Sakuya curtsied again and said, "So I could serve you forever, Mistress."

Remilia chuckled. "Good answer. I ask this because I was thinking of turning Patchouli into a vampire."

"Why is that? She's already ageless."

"True, but it would help her dwindling health, wouldn't it? I don't want her getting sick again on us. I admit I was scared last time she came down with the flu."

Sakuya smiled softly. "She won't die, Mistress. She may be weak, but she's far too stubborn to die. I, however, am only human - if anything, you should convert me. I would indeed serve you forever."

Remilia pretended to think for a moment, humming, before: "Ah, no. I won't turn you. You're too valuable as a human - I rarely have to do any hunting with you around."

Curtsying again, Sakuya argued gently, "I would do all of your hunting for you, of course."

"Oh, but then who would accompany me to the human village when I'm bored? And who would buy me those nice big parasols I like so much?"

"Any of your other maids, Mistress," Sakuya pressed, growing frustrated.

"Oh, they're useless," Remilia joked, waving her hand dismissively. "You're the only one worth anything. I like you to be the one who does things for me."

Suddenly desperate, Sakuya stooped to her knees before the armchair and bowed her head. "Please, Mistress. I need this of you. I don't ask for much."

Remilia stared down at her head maid a moment before lifting up her legs and resting her small feet on Sakuya's bowed head. "Tell me why you want this, Sakuya. Tell me honestly."

"I just do, Mistress," Sakuya insisted. Her shoulders shuddered and Remilia realized she was sobbing softly. When Sakuya's head lifted, no tears fell from her eyes, but it looked like they were about to.

"Sakuya," Remilia gasped, eyes wide with surprise. "Sakuya, what's gotten into you?" She dismissed Sakuya as her footstool and went to kneel before her on the red carpeting. "Sakuya, I won't have you keeping secrets from -"

"I'm dying, Mistress," Sakuya whispered, not looking at her master.

Remilia's mouth went dry. Stunned, all she could mutter, unsteadily, was: "Why?"

Sakuya gave a half chuckle and wiped her eyes, still staring at the floor. "For weeks I felt pain - deep pain in my chest whenever I stopped time. I went to Eirin at her clinic a few days ago. There's - she says there's something wrong with my heart. She says that when I - that me constantly controlling time is hurting my body. It's taking too much of my energy. I've been aging rapidly because of it, Mistress."

Remilia just laughed, realizing it was all a joke. Sakuya had been with her for years. She hadn't aged a day since she first broke into her mansion. "Pfft," she scoffed. "Stop playing, Sakuya. You're being silly."

"I control time and space," Sakuya continued as if Remilia hadn't spoken. "I've been here for over thirty years, and lived several decades before it. My powers allow me to change how time affects me. I'm in my nineties, Mistress."

Examining Sakuya's face closely, Remilia pinched at her servant's cheeks and pulled a little. "Your skin's too resilient to be so old, even with magic. I always assumed you were immortal."

"Please, Mistress!" Sakuya suddenly cried, tears bursting forth finally. "I've waited long enough! I can even feel my time coming, and now there's nothing I can do to prevent it. Controlling time any further might hurry death." Her mouth moved to form more words but only a sob came and she lowered her head into her hands, weeping softly. "Please, Mistress. Please."

Finally realizing that this was no joke, Remilia gazed down at Sakuya through wide eyes, slowly welling with tears. She had had Sakuya for years, almost since the beginning, and now her best servant and friend was dying… Without warning Remilia slapped Sakuya hard across the face.

Sakuya stopped crying immediately, placing a hand on her reddened cheek and staring up at her master questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Remilia cried, standing up and clenching her fists. "Why - why - Sakuya, what if you died before you could come to me like this? What then? I can't believe you didn't tell me immediately! What were you thinking?"

"I-I didn't know how to come to you with such a thing, Mistress, and I -"

"No excuse!" Remilia broke in. "It's - it's just -" She fell to her knees again, taking Sakuya's face in her hands. "Sakuya, I can't turn anyone without their permission. I mean their strict permission. Are you sure? Are you sure it's not just your time? I mean - I -" Her voice broke and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Sakuya I don't want you to go! B-but if you want to go then - then I could -" She glared through tears suddenly. "But I don't want you to! And - and you're my servant, damn you! You can't go!"

Sakuya only smiled and pulled her master into a hug. "I want to serve you forever, Mistress. You are my best friend and I will protect you no matter what. Furthermore," she added with a small smile, "I don't have any intention of letting death happen." Whispering into Remilia's ear, Sakuya said, "So yes, Remilia. Turn me. Save me by condemning me."

Her face already buried into her servant's neck through their embrace, Remilia had only to open her mouth and bite down. Sakuya let out a contented sigh, the same sigh she always gave when Remilia fed on her. But this time it was deeper, more relaxed, and Remilia drank all she could until blood dripped down her chin and onto the lap of her dress. She didn't care. For once she was doing a good deed to someone who so greatly deserved it. Because of her, Sakuya would live.

When she took in all she could, Remilia backed away and held Sakuya's face in her hands. Her servant's eyes were shut and she looked incredibly tired and weak, but Remilia was happy.

Sakuya's eyes slowly opened, the deep blue having melded into a vicious red. They were beautiful in this color, Remilia thought. Both of them smiling, they suddenly broke into tearful laughter and hugged again.


End file.
